Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-204795 discloses a visual guidance apparatus to suppress a variation in steering operation when a vehicle exits a curve, that is, at the beginning of a corner (summary). Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-130431 discloses correction of offset errors of an operation angle sensor and a turning angle sensor (summary).
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-204795 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-130431, driving of a vehicle on a first curve and a second curve (so-called S-shaped curve or double apex curve) which are different in cornering direction and which are sequentially provided is not specially considered.